<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of the Gods by KindredIsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385052">Rise of the Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa'>KindredIsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural - The Norse Pantheon Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU Universe) Seventeen years after Hammer of the Gods, Gabriel has managed to hide from his enemies until a God comes for his Vengeance. Will Gabriel survive his capture with the Prince of Hell or will he fall? Will Sam find his husband ever again and will their daughter handle being the mother of Tricksters. (This will be a dark fiction)</p><p>(This story has now been fully edited)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural - The Norse Pantheon Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trickster Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rise of the Gods has now been beta read and I am posting the newly edited chapters of this fiction. This is a labor of love and one of my favorite stories here. To be honest, I love all my stories that have been written recently. I would love to thank my beta reader Shikaro for taking the time to edit pretty much the whole series for me. You are awesome and a huge thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Rise of the Gods</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>The morning was calm with the sun shining brightly down at the large manor. All seemed peaceful on the outside but that wasn’t to say there, it was the same inside. The warm air seemed to ghost over the windows while a large family was sitting down for breakfast. The eldest of the two children was busy making pancakes for the other kids. Placing a white plate down before each child. Alyra Winchester groaned. “Come on eat up. You have school and I have to get work done with Mom. So eat up.” Leaning against the large kitchen table, her green eyes watched her younger siblings and smirked. Aason came into the large lit room, wiping grease from his hands with a cloth. Once the kids had finished breakfast, teeth were brushed and the kids headed off to school. Alyra and Aason were on leave from school until September with only a few days left in school so they were busy training. </p><p>The  brunette grabbed their lunches and got the kids to their mothers, who drove them to school. “So, you get the guns cleaned yet Aason?”</p><p>“Yep, they are all done. Why? Is there anymore breakfast or did the gremlins eat them all?” Aason teased, washing his hands seeing his cousin stiffen a little for a moment. “Sorry, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just in our line of work. You know gremlins are actually real and the last time I met one, we had to face off with a Trickster.”</p><p>“Yeah, we never did catch the bastard.” Aason mentioned and frowned, sitting down on one of the wooden stools, drowning pancakes in maple syrup before taking a big bite of the fluffy perfection. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s because we were pulled from the case once we discovered what it was.” Alyra began to pick up the dishes, turning on the water in the sink to rinse the dishes before they were put in the dishwasher. </p><p>“And this bothers you?”</p><p>“Yes, it does.” Alyra turned around to face her cousin. “I mean doesn't mom and the others know that we can handle stuff like this? He is still out there hurting people and man, if I ever come against another, I will kill it. This one was brutal and I just wish we could have stopped him or her.”</p><p>“We will cuz. Maybe we weren’t ready, you know? We are only kids compared to our folks. But hey, let’s go train okay before you break anything in the kitchen.” Aason got up and put his own dish to be washed. “Hey want to go break stuff? Aly?” With a nod, the teenagers left the kitchen heading into the newly created training room to break things and forget that they had been pulled from a case so close to home.</p><p>The large training room greeted the two teenagers and both looked around with Aason cracking his knuckles and working the kink from his shoulders and neck. “Wanna create some baddies to fight there Aly?”</p><p>Alyra smirked and snapped her fingers. Ghosting into the darkly lit room, two demons appeared from thin air, both with black eyes but didn’t move until the kids made a move towards them. She then stepped forward and winked at her cousin, the creatures moved forward to attack with both of them attacking the Winchester teenagers. The creatures could knock them around but couldn’t kill them while the two worked out their frustrations. In her fury, the case came back to her mind. </p><hr/><p>It started out easy enough with some people missing, turning up dead. Sam and Dean had told the kids to look into it, believing this would be a simple case for the teenagers but it turned out to be far from easy. Dressed as agents in training, Alyra and Aason went to the first victim’s home to discuss the details. The house seemed rather normal with both kids getting ready to help but it just seemed too strange when they got to the door and spoke to the man’s wife. The petite woman answered the door, observing the two strangers. “Yes, can I help you?”</p><p>“Yes Ma’am. I’m Agent Finn and this is Agent Mercury. We’d like to ask you some questions about your husband's unfortunate accident with a wild wolf?”</p><p>“Yes, the police won’t believe me. They think I’m crazy but it wasn’t a wolf...It seemed much bigger.” The woman blinked and looked at the two teenagers. "Aren't you both a little too young to be FBI?”</p><p>Alyra smirked and nodded. “Well, we are in training but our superiors told us to come and investigate this case. Mind if we come in and discuss this?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah sure.” The woman replied and then opened the door to allow them access. “You don’t mind if I call your boss if I can, just to confirm with what is going on.”</p><p>“Yeah sure,” Aason grabbed a card from his pocket, handing her the small white official looking card watching her phone the number knowing that she was talking to his dad and not the real FBI. Once it was all clear, they all entered the living room. The woman sat down with a cup of coffee, her hands shaking. “So, what do you think it was?”</p><p>“I...I don’t know...Just you know those horror movies that kids like to watch?”</p><p>“Yeah, some kids love those types of movies. So what do you think it was?” Aason replied, watching for any tell-tale signs that she wasn’t being truthful. “You can tell us Ma’am. We’ll believe you.”</p><p>“It was a werewolf.” The woman spoke, grabbing for her cup with shaky hands having to take a moment to still her nerves, the fear obvious in her body language.</p><p>“A werewolf? Like in those movies?”</p><p>“Yeah, you know full on standing up on hind legs, sharp teeth and even the ripped clothes on it’s body. It attacked my husband in the backyard when he went to take out the garbage the other night.”</p><p>“And you’re sure this wasn’t a rabid dog or wolf?” Alyra asked, jotting down everything in her notebook, half listening and half accessing the situation.</p><p>“No, the yard is gated so nothing could get inside the yard.” The woman replied, still clearly shaken by the events that had recently happened. “I could take you out back if you like.” Standing up, the three of them headed to the backyard. </p><p>The whole entire scene looked as if it were from a movie of nightmare’s with blood everywhere, long claw marks scraped around the bark of trees and the nearby housing frame. After taking some time to take photos and check the area, Aason nodded to his cousin before they went to leave. Alyra paused a moment, noticing something glistening in the sun to her left. She then bent down and grabbed it but was unsure what this had to do with their case, tossing the candy bar wrappers in the garbage. </p><p>Heading back inside, they both nodded their thanks to the grieving widow before heading to the car. Getting inside, Alyra looked at the blonde with her. “We need to get a look at that body.” With the key turning in the ignition, both teenagers drove off to speak to the medical examiner.</p><p>The sterile room seemed to make Alyra uneasy heading into the morgue. The fake badges and a call to Dean Winchester, got them in the door as usual, so the teenagers headed towards the cold steel drawer with Mr. Mathews’ remains. Pulling it open, the kids went to work examining the body. The body was a torn up bloody mess, which was to be expected for a werewolf attack but when Alyra probed around the chest, her green eyes widened in surprise. “Huh,” </p><p>“What is it?” Aason turned to look at his cousin, reading the coroner report and slammed the file down on a nearby table in frustration. “The report says his heart was shred to pieces. The usual blah, blah but this one is a new one for us.”</p><p>“Yeah, the heart is still here.” Taking the probe to place in a stainless steel tray to be washed, taking off the white rubber gloves with a sigh. “Like seriously? What kind of Werewolf shreds some guy and does not eat his heart?” </p><p>“Don’t know, time to call Dad.” Aason helped his cousin put the body back away after snapping photos. They headed from the medical examiner’s office but before they could leave, the older man spoke up entering his office. </p><p>“Sorry to bother you agents, but we have another weird one.” </p><p>The teenagers frowned, turning around to face the middle aged man. “Okay, what have you got?”</p><p>“Got a call stating they found some teenaged girl in an alley by a popular night club.”</p><p>Alyra exchanged a glance with her cousin, grabbing her notepad, licking her fingers a little to get to the page she needed. “Uh huh and why is this one weird?”</p><p>“Well, the girl was found with what looks like a bat attacked her but that is not all. She looked like she was um, err, smashed around, with blood everywhere.”</p><p>“Were there marks on her throat?”</p><p>“Yeah, like Dracula or something...The strangest thing. I mean Dracula doesn’t exist and you know I would think he wouldn’t leave that much blood even if he existed.” The man seemed to be rather rattled by the entire turn of events and watched the two leave his office and the morgue.</p><p>Snapping her notebook closed, Alyra walked with Aason towards the car both looking confused. “What the hell is going on? Dracula? Seriously? Like what kind of vamp would leave a large amount of blood and what kind of werewolf doesn’t eat the heart?”</p><p>“Don’t know but this time, I’m calling dad after we check the scene. Maybe we’re dealing with some fucked up hybrids or something. You know vamps that don’t eat their victims and a blasted wolf that doesn’t like people's hearts?”</p><hr/><p>The alleyway was covered in blood and yellow tape with the teenagers exiting the car, walking towards the officers examining the scene before them. Flashing their badges, the young hunters entered the scene. The yellow tape barrier was lifted for them and both surveyed the scene silently. Walking around, Aason went around asking questions while his cousin searched for clues, took photos of the body and of the blood everywhere. She crouched to get a closer shot of the wounds on the victim’s neck only to pause for a moment. Something was glistening in the sun next to the body. Under the victim’s right shoulder, was the unmistakable sign of a candy bar wrapper. Picking it up, this time. This was going into the evidence bag or rather the list of what they had to go on. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go. Thank you for your time Officer, we’ll be in touch.” Aason finished the interviews and headed back towards the car with Alyra. “So whatcha thinking on this one?”</p><p>Alyra sighed, closing the door. “I don’t know. I found a candy bar wrapper near the body.”</p><p>“And? It’s an alley behind a club. There are dumpsters there. There is bound to be some trash by the body.”</p><p>“No, I found some at the Werewolf attack too but this makes no sense.”</p><p>“Okay, so call the folks time?” Aason asked when he started the car up again and turned on his cell phone to call his dad on this one, while Alyra looked out the window unsure as to what was going on. They seemed to be preoccupied about the strange clues that they never noticed a police officer watching them leave, the eyes almost seemed to glare a hole into the license plate. </p><p>After the phone call, with the order to return home, Alyra got out of the car at the manor with her green eyes fuming, heading inside with her cousin. Heading towards her parents, the girl punched a nearby tree clearly frustrated at being pulled from the case. </p><p>Entering the house, her eyes continued to blaze confronting her parents and uncles. “What the hell? Why did you just pull us out?”</p><p>“Hello to you too,” Gabriel spoke and knew his daughter’s frustrations but remained calm holding the new baby in his arms,  having been feeding him a warm bottle before putting him down for a nap. “We pulled you because this one is way over your heads.”</p><p>“Why? You know we could have handled it mom.” Alyra leaned against the counter, grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down, slamming the empty bottle down, crushing it in a fluid movement. </p><p>“Hey, watch the attitude Alyra.” Sam spoke calmly but it was clear that he wouldn’t let this continue. “Look, this thing is far more powerful than you both and dangerous.” </p><p>Finally, once both of the teenagers calmed down, they all sat down and the kids briefed their parents on the case details. “So, they were both bullies or dicks huh?” At the nod from both of the young hunters, Sam drew in a deep breath. “So a trickster then?”</p><p>Gabriel nodded and felt a tightness in his pale throat glancing at his husband. “Yeah, sounds like one alright. I should know too, having done the gig for thousands of years.” He then ran a hand through his dirty blond hair before pacing the room. “These things are dangerous and way too powerful for you two to handle.” His eyes narrowed for a moment, “You two stay here while we work on this one okay?” Grabbing his jacket, Dean and Sam left with their husbands to check on the crime scene not too far from downtown, while the teenagers watched their siblings, only returning late at night. The next morning Sam and Dean had gone on the hunt with the angels remaining to take the kids to school and take care of the baby. After the kids were taken to school, Castiel went to join both Dean and Sam. Gabriel, who had only recently given birth, remained behind while he recovered his full strength.</p><hr/><p>The training room was in shambles when Alyra was done fighting with the demons she had created for them to train with. Her muscles ached, heading upstairs with Aason grumbling behind her. Both knew that this was going to be something they would have to get used to with Sam and Dean calling the shots on their hunts. </p><p>Heading upstairs to have a shower, Alyra and Aason were cleaning up some of their new bruises and cuts. Alyra had just finished her shower shortly after with both teenagers getting dressed. She suddenly went to her bedroom window, looking out when she heard something strange, with the shield that surrounded the home faltering. </p><p>The crackling almost sounded like thunder. Gabriel narrowed his eyes and stepped out of the front of the house to glance at the shield, something was trying to attack them. Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed Sam to tell him about what was going on, the thing was luring his husband away from their home and into the next county. He gritted his teeth, when the thunder white crackling continued. “Loki.” He whispered and went back inside to work on the warding within the home. “Alyra suit up.” He shouted, grabbing a rifle before he once again left the house with his daughter having grabbed a gun to cover the back woods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Attack of the Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shield continued to light and crackle as Gabriel headed to the front and his daughter headed off to the back towards the woods. As the mini lightning storm continued to plague the home, Aason was inside, arming himself in order to protect the baby. The other kids were with Bobby. He knew that they were safe since they usually went to his place for care after school. </p><p>Heading to the front, the teenaged boy quickly went into lock down mode and began checking the manor’s warding before he also went outside. With his rifle cocked, he went to the back with Alyra. Seeing that the only sign of the attack upon the home was coming from the front, he motioned Alyra to remain in the back while he went to help his uncle out. The sound of shots could be heard in the front but they soon stopped. Aason ran to the front only to be thrown back after hitting an invisible force and knocking him hard into a nearby tree. The impact knocked him down a few feet away from his uncle. Fire seemed to crackle and when he saw that he was outside the shield, he spoke weakly in his walkie talkie. “I’m out of the shield. Where are you guys?”</p><p>A ring of fire glowed nearby and he had the feeling that his uncle had gone further into the woods to fight whomever was attacking their home. Little did he know that the worse was to come. </p><p>The shield stopped crackling and he gingerly got up from his position. His voice a soft rasp calling out. “Uncle Gabe! Alyra!” He grabbed his rifle and staggered towards the fire only to be blasted back once again. Changing direction, he headed back into the manor determined to protect the baby and call his parents. Grabbing the phone, the line went dead, unable to get a signal. “Shit!” He groaned before he went to the back, only to find that he once again was knocked down. Blood was now trickling from his head after his body flew into the porch, his gun now falling useless to the cool gray pavement beside him.</p><hr/><p>Gabriel had headed into the nearby woods only to spot some people he had not seen in quite some time. He raised his rifle only to lower it, stepping closer to them. They looked like men but inside he knew that they were nothing but monsters. “Well, never expected to see you here boys.” As he spoke, a light was tossed and before he knew it, the archangel found himself in a ring of fire watching them closely. One never truly trusted the Gods and if they did, they were indeed fools. “Where’s your dad? Why all the theatrics to get us out of the house huh?” The three young looking men said nothing but he knew that they were clearly following orders. </p><p>“Right here, old friend.” A voice spoke as Loki suddenly appeared dressed in a polished suit carrying the unconscious body of his eldest child. With a wave of his hand, the flame was doused only in front of Gabriel before tossing the girl into the circle. He once again raised the flame with a smirk on his face. “Did you think you could hide forever?” His eyes narrowed while he began to circle them both, watching as the angel crouched by his child. “Now this is interesting, here I am doing my usual thing, only to find a half archangel hunting monsters. Really? That was something new on my radar.”</p><p>“Leave her alone. What is your deal Loki?” Gabriel gritted his teeth together. He knew that both himself and Alyra couldn’t escape the holy fire or they would risk death in doing so. “Why are you attacking my house?”</p><p>“Oh there is a little matter we must discuss. You see, I know what you did my friend. You meddled in affairs, you shouldn’t have. You got involved with your brothers.” Taking out a black case, the Trickster God, removed a red round lollipop from it and began sucking on it slowly. “You broke your promise didn’t you?”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with her. Your problem is with me.” Gabriel spoke up harshly, growling in disdain. </p><p>“No! It does involve her. You see Gabriel, when you broke that promise to me, my father died because of you...Many Gods died because of you!” </p><p>“That was my dickbag brother Lucifer you prick.” Gabriel growled while he was still holding Alyra. His daughter was still unconscious for the time being. He was hoping that Aason would come out soon. “What did you do to her?”</p><p>“Threw the little filly around a few times. Now here comes the fun part. With so little Gods around, I now need to figure out how to make more of my kind. Not to say, any permission is required of course. You, on the other hand,” Loki snapped his fingers and the flames in front of them stopped. This was not an escape since Gabriel couldn't flee the circle but it allowed his three sons to grab the archangel. After the archangel gave a few good throws to defend himself and his daughter, Loki activated the binding spell to knock down Gabriel's powers.</p><p>Gabriel went to the ground hard out cold. “Take him away. You know what to do boys. I’ll meet you back at the penthouse. Don’t be late.” Using a hand, he brought down the entire circle before walking towards the teenager, lifting her into his arms. Both disappeared into the cool night as if they never were there.</p><hr/><p>Waking up, Aason groaned and gingerly touched the back of his head. The first thing that came to his mind was to go into the woods to find his cousin. Staggering to where she had last been he saw no sign of her. All he was able to find was some of her blood that was glistening on the cold green grass and on a nearby tree trunk. “Alyra! Where are you?!” He called out and not hearing a reply, he then headed to the front of the house. Looking around the front of the house, he was now unable to find his uncle either. </p><p>The baby’s cries rang in his ear along with the ringing from the sharp blow to his head. Stumbling inside he picked up the wailing infant and turned to grab his phone once it began to ring. Hearing his dad on the other side he began to rapidly speak, “Hello, yeah the phones were dead. Dad something attacked the house. No, the kids are okay. I can’t find Alyra or Uncle Gabe anywhere. I think something hurt Alyra. Her blood is in the woods. Need you to owww come home.”</p><p>The flash of wings could be heard when he hung up the phone. He looked up and saw his mother now standing there. His vision was now blurry and he gave the baby to his mother. With the baby in his arms, Castiel’s own blue eyes now took a good look at his son and noticed the amount of pain his son was in. Raising his hand he proceeded to heal the wound on Aason's head. “What happened?” he asked him.</p><p>“Something was attacking the shield and Uncle Gabe and Alyra went to fight it. They’re gone mom. I can’t find them anywhere...Where’s dad and Uncle Sam?” He shook his head trying to clear everything up in his fuzzed mind.</p><p>“They are driving back. We should feed your cousin and put him back to bed before we go look at the woods.” Castiel then went to grab a bottle from the fridge and began to prepare it. Once it was ready and at the correct temperature he fed the hungry infant. Just as the baby boy was placed into the crib, both he and Aason could hear the impala returning home at top speed. The engine was heard being shut off and doors slamming before they both saw his husband and Sam rushing inside. </p><p>Dean immediately went to his son. “You okay kid?” Aason nodded that he was okay at that moment but he was worried. </p><p>With Castiel having agreed to remain at home, the other hunters went out to find their missing family members. With their guns loaded they began the search and once they came upon where the blood was, Sam felt his throat tighten. Slowly inching closer to the scene of the harsh attack, they were all on alert and kneeling down, Sam dipped his fingers in his daughter’s blood. Becoming frantic now, Sam began looking around the scene hoping to find her. "Alyra!" He yelled. After a thorough search of where the attack was and a search of the area around it, the group turned up with nothing and now they all ran to the front of the home. </p><p>The pain in his chest only grew upon seeing the burnt circle but he also felt some relief once they discovered that there was nobody in the grass. Grabbing his own cell phone, he and Dean began to head back inside to begin a call out to the other hunters. They would find their family members and bring them home alive. It was clear that they were still alive or Sam hoped to God, that his daughter and husband were still alive. It was obvious that hoping that they were both safe was not in the equation but it was clear that whoever had taken them wanted them alive.</p><hr/><p>The large hotel room that was referred to as the 'Penthouse' was colored in fresh white painted walls, had soft plush furniture adorning the area and also had a large bed in one of the large adjoining rooms. There was a lush red fabric covering the bed when the man returned home for the time being. </p><p>The hotel was never much but then again, he did tend to stay in the shadiest hotels. Even so, that didn’t mean they couldn't enjoy some luxury and with no one to bother them, it made even better sense in his mind. His magic when used had always made the room into his own taste, and now his polished black shoes seemed to rock on the wooden floor when he entered the master room. Placing the unconscious girl onto the large bed, Loki watched her for a silent moment, now that she belonged to him. When Gabriel broke his promise, he forfeited his freedom and that of his blood. </p><p>Stepping around the bed, Loki grabbed the chains that had powerful Enochian words inscribed on to the smooth metal. Taking the teenager’s hands, he then proceeded to  cuff  her to the headboard. He also grabbed a matching shiny collar, and placing it around her soft pale throat, he snapped it closed. Waving a hand, he ghosted his palms over her face and body allowing his magic to heal her. Bent down over his newest acquisition, the Trickster God turned to hear his sons enter the room. “Is it done?”</p><p>“Yes father. Asmodeus sends his regards and thanks for the trade. It was quite profitable.”</p><p>Loki smiled, his eyes flashing with dark energy. His face was dark like his heart and he knew that this would only be the beginning of his vengeance against Gabriel. “We shall see how Gabriel handles that one. You break a promise to me, you lose everything.” He then laughed coldly but then snarled when one of his sons watched the sleeping girl.</p><p>“Can we play with her now?”</p><p>“No! She is mine. You boys can play in the other room.” With a wave of his hand, he conjured a few companions for his sons to play with, each to their unique tastes. Making sure he was left in peace, Loki sat in a chair to await for the girl to awaken, his eyes following every part of her body slowly, knowing he would enjoy this more than she would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was hours later when green eyes opened to find herself on a large bed, looking up at a mirror on the ceiling above the bed. She then noticed the chains and the silver collar, her hands clenched into fists. “Ohh you have got to be kidding me.” She groaned at the mirror unable to help but roll her eyes. “That is so fucking cheesy. Who the hell needs to watch themselves have sex?” The chains were extremely strong but that didn’t stop her from struggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can struggle all you want but, I had them specially made for archangels.” The voice from a chair drew her attention causing Alyra to gasp. Her eyes widened with her soft lips gasping in alarm. “M...Mom? What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Loki chuckled at that statement, walking towards the bed, shaking his head. “Sorry kid, I’m not your mommy. So Gabriel is your mother huh? I knew it was possible for archangels to birth but I figured he’d be your father.” He then sat down on the bed, caressing her thigh, tickling the skin over her clothes watching the child try and move away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W..What are you? Are you a shifter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I’m the trickster.” Loki replied and actually laughed at her shocked expression. “I’m the one, you’ve been hunting, kid. Now I guess you want to know why I look like your mother. Well actually, your mother looks like me.” Standing up, the God stalked to the window, glancing outside briefly. “You see, more than a few thousand years old, your mother found me in a cold dark cave. He was trying to get away from your uncles and the constant fighting. He rescued me so I owed him. I gave him my face and taught him everything I knew. Really, everything should have been fine but then he hit that hotel and my life changed because of it. My father died because of your mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, don’t whine at me. I know enough of that story to tell you, you’re wrong. That was my uncle and it was a year before I was born.” Alyra watched Loki and began to try and see if she could use her other powers to break free but to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, I figured you would be of birthing age.” Loki responded watching the teenager. “You know, back in the day, a lot of girls would be brought to me for sacrifice. I’d fuck them and then most of them, I killed. It was considered a great honor to be brought before me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh huh. Missing the whole being lucky part here. What did you do with my mom?” Alyra spoke and managed to grab a hair clip from her braid trying to open the cuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, don’t even try it child. I know what you’re trying to do there and it won’t work.” Loki replied watching his new toy for a moment before he grabbed the pin from her fingers. “Your mother is being punished for his part in this.” Hands went to undo his jacket, before he placed it on the chair. “Now, I can make this easy for you, considering the circumstances or I can make this difficult.” He then snapped his fingers to change his facial appearance to not make this all the more difficult than it had to be. “I am assuming you’ve had sex before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t do this. Please, don’t do this.” Alyra struggled gasping in alarm when Loki snapped his fingers, leaving her now naked on the bed before he too was naked approaching the bed. As he came closer to her, the teenager begged and fought the best that she could. Loki stalked towards her before climbing up onto the bed, his eyes blazing at her with a hunger of a starved man watching a feast laid out before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should be honored for what I’m about to do to you. The honor I plan to bestow upon you.” His mouth soon was touching what he could of her throat, while his hands and body took what he could. “You can scream all you need to, Alyra. No one can hear you.” Cold darkness seemed to ghost over her naked body when Loki took her, screams could be heard from the other room with the boys knowing that their father was playing with his new toy. The torment and pain was nothing the teenager had ever experienced, her body screamed in agony, her body quivering from the shock of having her innocence stolen. It was hard to find a virgin these days and this was a special sacrifice.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gods & Skittles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months slowly went by with the Winchesters trying every lead they could to find Alyra and Gabriel, having been exhausted with Sam, making him sick with worry. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat until he had no choice but to call upon the one that he knew could sense other Gods. Heading to a lone diner, he drove into the parking lot before getting out of his car. He walked towards the diner, opened the door followed by two others to find this person or rather a Goddess that owed them for saving her life years back. Walking to the corner booth, Sam sat down gazing at the dark skinned beauty. The red straw seemed to be just marinating the drink while dark eyes watched Sam and Dean sit down at the booth. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Kali, we need your help. Gabriel is missing and has for months.”</p><p>“That is not my problem, Sam. If you can’t keep him in your bed, I suggest you find someone else to keep you warm at night.”</p><p>“Oh that is not what happened you murdering bitch.” Dean spoke leaning forward, eyeing her and just as she went to leave, a hand grasped her arm, drawing her attention to another woman standing there.</p><p>“Let me go.” Her voice was dark and cold.</p><p>“Oh no, you’re going to help them find Gabriel and Alyra.” The red-haired beauty spoke in a cold sultry accented voice.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I guess you haven’t met Rowena. She is pretty feisty and happens to care about her family. </p><p>“You align yourself with hunters?” The Goddess spoke but remained seated, leaning back against the back of the booth. “Why should I help you?”</p><p>Dean snorted in amusement. “You see, as far as I am concerned you owe us from the hotel about seventeen years ago, so we need you to help us and we’re square. You see from what we’ve heard, Loki is in town and took them.”</p><p>“Oh yes, I care very much for my boys and their kids. I’m their Auntie so you’ll help us, you hear me?”</p><p>“Yes, I hear you.” Kali replied and looked down at her drink, finding it much more interesting than the boys and the red-haired pagan witch. “I heard he was in town with his sons. They are probably at one of the hotels here. I also heard that he blames Gabriel for his father’s death. He was obsessed with finding the angel for years.”</p><p>“Do you know where they are?” Sam asked, feeling his hope building. He sat there and waved the waitress away when she came over with a polite smile. “We need to find them. Did Loki take them?”</p><p>“I don’t know but it wouldn’t surprise me.”</p><p>“So, you help us, and our debt is square. We can go back to hating each other like normal.” Dean sat calmly watching for any sign of deception.</p><p>“Very well, I’ll help this once but after that, you leave me alone.”</p><p>“Deal,” Sam spoke firmly while they began to speak more on Loki and his sons, where they usually went and what to do. The four then left the diner to head back to the manor but the shield had to be opened to allow Kali in. Once inside the house, Dean turned to glance at her. “By the way, you betray us, I’ll gank you here and now.” Thankfully the children were with Bobby for their own protection, with Castiel keeping an eye out for danger.</p><p>Plans were being made when they heard the crackling of the shield once again. Dean grabbed his gun and silently swore heading to the door, aiming the riffle at three figures standing before them in the woods. “Hey! Don’t move!”</p><p>One of the male Gods smirked and moved closer to the shield to place a bundle in a blanket on the ground. The soft brown hair glistened in the warm sunlight while they backed up. “Loki sends his regards and figured you’d be looking for this. He also said he’ll be back to take what belongs to him in a few months. I’d say about three from now.” The cold voice laughed before they left the woods to head back to their father. </p><p>“Sam!” Dean shouted and ran towards the barrier to check on the wrapped bundle. Unwrapping the blanket, his eyes widened, with unshed tears seeing the lithe figure lying there in a deep sleep,. He quickly checked for a pulse relieved to find one but then paused when his eyes met her midsection. “Oh my God...Those bastards!” </p><p>Sam burst out of the house followed by the others to find the girl in the blanket cradled with more than a few big bags of skittles, clearly for her to feed her cravings. “Oh God...Alyra...Is she…”</p><p>“She is alive and yeah she looks pregnant to me.” Dean wiped his wet face, his eyes burning with rage. He quickly wrapped her back up with the candy to bring her inside. Her wrists were raw along with her neck clearly having been restrained.</p><p>Taking her upstairs, Kali looked outside and frowned. “Those were Loki’s children. She doesn’t have much time before he comes back for what is inside her belly.” The Goddess watched the demi gods leave them alone not sure if she should care. “You have the child back. My debt is paid.”</p><p>“No dice lady. You are supposed to help us find them both. They still have Gabriel and you heard them, Loki is coming back for the kid.” Dean spoke while Sam and Rowena began to check on the teenager but to also treat her injuries.</p><p>“Children you mean. She is carrying twins.” Kali spoke with venom walking towards them and sighed. “Fine, I’ll help protect them but then I’m gone and consider our debt settled once the kids are born.” </p><p>“How long before she delivers?” Sam asked while they gently undressed the teenager finding to his alarm, bruises everywhere on her body except for her belly. It was clear that Loki wouldn’t harm his children.</p><p>“I’d say a few months.” </p><p>“Yeah but how will he know when they will be born and why do this to her?”</p><p>“I told you, Loki blames Gabriel and you know how many Gods died that night. More died not much longer with our kind dwindling no thanks to you damn hunters. He’ll know when she is in labor, the thunder and lightning will let him know. A god spawn birth isn’t all clear sunny skies. It usually comes with sudden changes in the weather. Think of it as Zeus celebrating the birth of a new God or Goddess.”</p><p>“Just great, peachy really…” Dean went to grab a beer from the fridge before he grabbed his cell phone to contact Castiel and Bobby so they knew the situation. “Now what?”</p><p>“Now we wait, fortify your little snow globe before he comes back and keep looking for Gabriel.” Kali spoke, while Sam and Rowena went to put Alyra into a warm bath to clean her up. The next few months were going to be hard for them all but mostly for the teenager.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Alyra woke up in her bed half expecting to be still with the trickster God at the hotel. It had become a routine that Loki would dote on her once he had found her pregnant, bringing her many sweet treats for his children. Every night, he would take her repeatedly until he fell asleep or got bored before deciding to return her to her family one day having slipped a sleeping potion in her chocolate milkshake. At first Alyra refused the treatment but everytime she angered him, Loki would beat her or force her into sex. Alyra soon forced herself to surrender to his whims hoping to get stronger to make her escape. Now she looked around the room in alarm, slowly sitting up to see her father sitting on one of the chairs. Sam got up and immediately wrapped his arms around her. “Hey dad,”</p><p>Sam felt himself crying again holding his daughter, still having not found her mother. “Hey, kid. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Ughh. Like I swallowed a watermelon honestly.”</p><p>“What happened?” Sam asked seriously looking at his daughter, holding her as she spoke of what had happened, all of it including the nightly activities not wishing to leave anything out. Her voice broke with unshed tears, more than once having to pause with Sam’s eyes darkening with rage. “We’ll get him for this Alyra and we’ll find your mom.”</p><p>Dean entered the room and Sam pulled himself together in order to tell him and Castiel what Alyra had told him with all of them vowing to protect her and the children from the darkness named Loki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Calm Before The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alyra remained in the nesting room for the remainder of her pregnancy due to not being able to move around much. The babies were growing at an increased rate and her appetite also increased. The supply from Loki, left at the shield entrance on the driveway was constantly left for her, always accompanied with a note saying he was coming back. It was as if he were taunting them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching a movie with popcorn, rainbow skittles, and a chocolate milkshake for dipping her fries in, the teenager noticed the sky darkening. The clouds moved slowly over the manor and the forest. The tension in the manor was also growing with the kids remaining with Bobby. Sam Winchester was constantly pacing around the hallway with Rowena muttering from the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh bugger. Would you stop pacing already. You are going to wear out the floor.” Rowena spoke, rolling her eyes with her constantly watching Alyra. “Why don’t you go get some wood before the storm hits or get the blankets ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam grunted a soft reply before the screen door slammed with the wind blowing, while he went to get more wood chopped, while Dean and Castiel took the time with Kali to strengthen the force field and the warding of protection. The weather wasn’t what many expected for summer but with Alyra’s pregnancy reaching its end, the storm was moving closer to the Winchester home heralding the upcoming birth of her twins. The children of a Trickster God, a God of darkness and cruelty. Alyra looked out the window at the coming storm fearfully, a hand went to her swollen belly over the blanket determined to protect the babies with her life. Loki wouldn’t take these children from her to twist into his darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind soon blew even harder with the others running inside the manor, Sam carrying the wood for the fireplace just as the rain began to fall, the sky seeming to scream and dance for them. “Fuck, it’s getting bad out there.” He then dropped the wood into a bucket heading upstairs to check on them all. “Hey, you okay kid?” Alyra nodded, only to stiffen a moment when she felt a sharp pain in her belly. The teenaged hunter turned a nod to a quick shake once she realized that to their horror, she was in labor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thunder clashed outside, the wind howled, and the rain began to pelt down on the Winchester manor with everyone preparing for the upcoming birth. Rowena was to remain inside with Alyra and the babies. A powerful spell was cast to surround the birthing room to protect the young hunter while she gave birth. Towels, blankets and everything was already in the room with diapers for the babies as well as formula in the nearby fridge to be warmed up in the bottle warmer. The wind screamed like an angry spirit, a banshee, wailing a loud curse. Dean grabbed his rifle and loaded it while the others got ready to also do battle. Kali, Dean, Sam, and Castiel left the manor and into the storm taking up the defenses even as the shield and sky shook with tremendous fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean and the others watched for any sign that the shield was being attacked and found it with Loki clearly blasting at the invisible barrier, but it was holding for the time being. Dean cocked his gun and fired waves of bullets at them while the others used guns, bullets and magic to form a firm defense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the manor, the room shook with Rowena checking on Alyra’s progress, soon knowing that the contractions were coming closer together. The teenaged hunter screamed in agony while her body wracked her midsection and between her legs with a burning fire. Lightning lit up the night’s sky with every ripple of pain that she suffered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, time to push Alyra.” Rowena said calmly, but she was far from calm at the moment when she coached, what she considered, one of her extended family to bring the babies into the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I c...Can’t. It hurts too much.” Alyra screamed, her hands gripping the bedding even as she inched herself against the propped up pillows. The screams could be heard outside, unable to hold them back. The baby was coming and her fear grew with every single push. She could tell that she was tearing a little bit, blood dripping on the bedding while she kept pushing the first baby out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see it’s head. Good girl. Keep going love.” Rowena held her hand while she continued to push, finally catching the first baby, clamping the male child’s umbilical cord before cutting it. The baby soon cried and was warmed up before he was placed in a nearby bassinet. “Okay one wee boy. Now for the next one.” The red-haired witch continued to urge the young mother in the birthing while the others fought the dark Gods outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean and Sam continued to fire only to have to go on the assault. “There's a  breach in the shield!” Dean shouted when the Gods came into the manor but the guns were doing little to truly stop them. It only made them mad. “Fall back!” Dean and Sam and the others ran inside to stop Loki from getting his babies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trickster rose his hands forcing them all to fly into the nearby walls while he headed upstairs. “Don’t kill them boys. Just hold them off long enough for me to get what we came for.” He could hear the girl’s screams of labor only to enter the hallway watching from the door while the next baby was crowning. This was his triumph and he wouldn’t be denied. Alyra saw him and screamed in terror while Rowena turned her head towards the doorway. “Oh bollocks.” She muttered angrily but kept on helping the young hunter give birth with the second baby, a girl now born from her mother. The cord was clamped and the child severed from Alyra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once both babies were safe, Rowena got up and stood in front of the bed and the babies. “Get out.” She blasted with her hands and sent a powerful spell out towards Loki only to have the power flood through him. This was a hologram and Loki just smirked wickedly. “Oh are you really serious witch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bollocks!” Rowena said with a gasp and as Loki tried to get into the room, he felt the stab of pain in his chest when Castiel stabbed a sharpened piece of wood into his chest. The trickster’s eyes widened in pure shock, dropped to the hallway floor and hearing the attack, the other gods fled the manor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean quickly grabbed the body to take into the woods to burn it, dropping it in a nearby clearing before heading back inside for salt and matches. Once Dean had gathered what he needed, he came back from the house finding that Loki’s body was gone, but for now, he wouldn’t worry the family. The hunt would never end for the Norse Gods that had harmed his family and took his brother in law away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky settling down to an eerie calm once again, the stars shining about while the shield was once again fixed up. Loki watched from the safety of the woods and knew he would be back when they least expected. For now, it was time to go to a new town to enjoy his pleasure. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Demons & Winchesters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Not too far from the Winchesters, Loki had decided to remain close to them considering that he wanted to keep his attention on his youngest children. The God walked in the lobby and made sure that he got the best room possible before he went up to the suite. The hallway was old, the paint peeling but it didn’t take him long to ghost the suite to his liking once again. Entering the room with his sons, Loki turned around when he heard one of them speak to him. His youngest grown son was often wondering why they had left the girl behind but he had a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, why did you leave the girl behind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left her behind to give them a sense of security. Besides, I can still read her and control her from outside that damn shield of theirs. Kali was helping them and once she is gone, I can just take her back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you going to get her back exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki watched his sons before he sat down on the couch and smirked. “Alyra is mine. I claimed her and before you took her back, I put a spell on her mind. I control her when I desire to. She’ll come to me rather than have to go into the house to get her. You know I can control what is mine so I’m not too concerned about it. Now go and have your fun boys, while I have mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys then left the room before Loki got up and left the room to speak with Asmodeus about their plans and see how Gabriel was holding up.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The dark caverns in the old house were lit with candles and the God smirked walking towards the large ornate door. Opening the door to the throne room was something that amused Loki. It was dark but well decorated with various tools of torment. When he entered, the prince of hell seemed to be alarmed at his sudden approach but still Loki was more than a match for him. “I see you have decorated once again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want here Loki? I thought our transaction was complete. I paid you handsomely for the angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did. I wanted to see how his punishment is getting along.” Loki polished his nails on his lush suit stalking towards the cage, watching the angel sitting there. The archangel was covered in blood, bruises and his mouth had been sewn shut. “I see you found a way to shut him up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well he kept spewing insults at me and his screams were nice for a while but alas, they disturbed my time for reflection. He can still scream all he wants, but now I don’t have to hear his insults. He also tried to get some of my demons to help him. Needless to say, I burned them to ash and now he can’t rebel against me, now can he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki laughed in amusement, crouched down and rose a brow, his eyes like ice. “How does it feel Gabriel, to be facing your judgement? How does it feel to know that everything you love, your own daughter is mine now?” When Gabriel tried to growl at him in rage, Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes don’t bother to try and reply to that. We both know that you can’t, can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus chuckled at the comment and sat down in his chair, his white suit still pristine as always. “So you did take the child then, Loki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did. Gabriel lost the rights to her freedom even before she was born when he broke that promise to me. Besides, I am within my rights to take her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True my friend, very true. I have it on good authority that she was returned to the Winchesters though. Why give up your prize anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki stood up and stood closer to his friend, smirking coldly. “She was pregnant and it gave them a sense of security...One I plan to snatch away slowly. I control her with my mind and she may not even know it but all I need to do is call her and she’ll come back to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind control? You haven’t done that in centuries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve never needed to use it on a girl. Centuries ago, it was all too easy to lure women to me. They came to me to worship the Gods and I took them. That is until the new religion came to power. Those damn angels to their God made it harder to find sacrifices.” Loki then turned away towards the door. “Make sure he suffers and I expect you to hold onto him for a good long time. Don’t go against our agreement or you’ll regret it.” With that said, Loki left to head back to his hotel room, gazing out the window. “Soon, I will return for you little filly. Enjoy your time with your family, while you can.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Winchester home was slowly returning to what seemed like normal but for the searches for Gabriel. Sam continued to research on ways to find his husband while Alyra rested from giving birth. The newborns remained with her in the birthing room with her now being on constant watch. The hunters left the safety of the house, shortly after breakfast that morning to find out new leads with Castiel now on watch. The pain was almost too much for the teenager when she tried to move. Her moans alerted the angel to her discomfort heading inside to see to her needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong?” Castiel’s blue eyes watched his niece closely and paused watching her move a bit on the bed. “You’re torn from the birthing, Alyra. I could ease your pain for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll be okay. Just hurts still and no offense Uncle Cass, but um you touching that part or seeing the wounds, is not something I need right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need not suffer.” Castiel came closer and placed his hand on her abdomen, his hand began to glow and he took her pain away to heal her. “I need not see your suffering to heal you of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyra shifted on the bed and sighed in relief, “Thank you.” Grabbing a Pepsi, the teenager drank it down before Castiel handed her the baby boy to feed him. As she watched the tiny mouth latch to her nipple, hidden from her uncle’s gaze, her green eyes watched the angel calmly. “Where is dad and any luck on finding mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father is with Dean out looking for new leads.” Castiel spoke and averted his eyes from the girl before him while she fed one of her children and then helped her with the other baby. “Why must you drink sugar to feed them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know. I guess my milk needs to be sweet. I remember Loki said something about them needing the sugar and to not sour the milk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense. I should let you rest now. If you need anything, just call for me.” Castiel then placed the other baby to sleep before he left the room to do some research on his own, determined to get his brother back. The family needed Gabriel and they wouldn’t ever be whole until the archangel was back home, with those that loved him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In the nearby town, Sam and Dean were in the local pub after receiving a tip on a few demons that had been talking about an angel being held prisoner. Walking into the dinghy building, Sam stalked towards the pool table having heard the bar was a demon bar. He then looked around, set up a game before he started to play. Dean remained on the other end of the table listening in on the conversations around them. It wasn’t long before word got out that the Winchesters were in the bar and some that feared the hunters left, leaving only a few more bold demons to remain. Sam dropped the pole cue onto the table and slammed one of the demons down onto the red velvet of the table, his knife pointed at the demon’s throat. “Talk! What do you know about the angel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa man, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? I heard you all talking about it. Where is the angel?” Sam’s fist drove into the demon’s face, his eyes flashed with his rage when he heard the demons talking about his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should take him back to the bunker and play a little game of operation on him Sam.” Dean’s voice was just as cold and angry. Grabbing the holy water, he splashed it on the demon. Leaning forward, Dean spoke in the demon’s ear. “Now, where were we? Where is the angel?” The screaming was all he could get from the demon before the knife came down to kill the screaming man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh that came behind them forced the two angry men to turn around. “Really boys, I didn’t know you had it in you. I mean this is really dark, even for you two at least.” The dark-haired demon watched Dean clean off the knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, Crowley? You want to taste this too?” Dean growled before he placed the knife back in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really. Now what is this about? You seem to be attacking any demon you can find looking for your little angel. Why not just come to me and ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam walked towards the King of Hell, grabbed his jacket and slammed him into the wall. “If you know anything about my husband, you better tell me now.” His voice in a harsh whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, don’t get your panties in a twist there Moose.” The demon grunted at the hard crash against the wall, and then looked up at the angry eyes before him. “Want to let go of me already?” When Sam released him, Crowley straightened out his suit jacket. “There now. That’s better. I have it on good authority that your little angel was taken by a prince of Hell. Not exactly one of my favorite mind you. He’s been gaining power and if I were you, I wouldn’t be rushing in to save him just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who has my husband?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Asmodeus. I believe you two know of him perhaps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you helping us anyway? Are you trying to make a deal with us or something?” Dean stalked closer to him, grabbing the knife once again, brushing it against the stubble on the demon’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just getting tired of you two killing my demons on your little tirade to find this angel of your’s. You’ve already killed enough of my best demons hunting for Moose’s hubby, so I just want you both to get him back. Stop killing my bloody demons!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you are going to tell us everything you know about this prince of hell or we’ll keep killing demons until you either give us Gabriel or you're the only one left.” Sam promised, then grabbed a wooden stool, sitting down in front of the demon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Midnight Rendezvous & Finding Gabriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was midnight by the time the Winchester’s arrived home to their family after having gotten some information from Crowley about who had taken Gabriel. Dean had made sure that he had gotten Sam some beer in order to help him drown his pain. Entering the kitchen, Dean opened the beer bottle, handing it to his brother while he opened his own beer. “We’ll find him Sam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Dean, but he’s suffering and I need him as much as he needs me.” Sam drank some of the beer before he tried to not cry once again. “Dammit, Dean. My husband is in trouble and I can’t do a damn thing to save him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we will but you are no good to me and Gabe like this man. You need to sleep and Alyra needs you too. Her mother is missing and the fucker abused her. She needs you too and the rest of us.” Dean then finished his beer before he got up and opened the medicine cabinet pulling out some pills, handing them to his brother. “Take a sleeping pill Sam. You need to sleep okay? We’ll pick this up in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed and took one of the pills, his chest aching from the loss. “I...I just miss him. I’ve been with him for over seventeen years and now he’s gone. This feels like when he died at the hotel before God brought him back. It is just as painful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how you feel Sammy and believe me I’m just as hurt by this as you are. Gabriel is my brother in law as much as he is your husband. Nobody fucks with this family and we’re going to get him back.” Dean got up once again, once his brother finished his beer before he began to help Sam up to bed. “Up you go, time to get you to bed.” He helped Sam towards his bedroom and finally helped his brother into bed not leaving the bedroom until his brother was finally able to rest. Closing the door, Dean went to his own bedroom, got undressed and crawled into bed. Wrapping his arms around Castiel, Dean found himself struggling to even sleep with his mind racing with worry for his brother in law and his niece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel turned in his sleep, cuddling up with his husband but then opened his eyes. “Dean? You should sleep. We will find my brother soon.” He then knew that his husband needed him, moving up over his lover, kissing down Dean’s chest and stomach trying to help him through this pain, they all felt. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Dean groaned and let out a loud gasp when Castiel’s warm mouth found his groin. That pleasure was intense but Dean knew he wouldn’t last much longer, pulling his husband up, flipping them over with the angel on his back. Feeling Castiel’s warmth, Dean made love to his husband before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, Dean able to rest despite the pain the whole family felt with Gabriel’s loss.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The moon was full with Alyra sleeping in her bed having just fed the twins but then as her eyes closed, the teenager felt an urge to leave the bedroom. Leaving the room, she silently walked towards the stairs and went down slowly. An invisible force seemed to be pulling her outside and into the woods near the Winchester manor beyond the safety of the shield. Her bare feet walked over the cold green grass, her nightgown blowing in the wind around her body only to stop in a clearing. She blinked a little, looking around unsure where she was. “What the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Filly.” A voice spoke behind her, forcing the teenager to turn around only to gasp in terror, backing away. Loki blocked her escape with Alyra grabbing a nearby branch, holding it before herself in protection. The God smirked and knocked it from her hands, grasping her wrists forcefully. “Did you miss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t be serious. I thought you would leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Alyra. You belong to me.” Loki changed his appearance and pulled her closer to his body determined to control her. When he pulled his mouth from her’s, her green eyes flashed with him using his control on her fully completed. “You won’t remember this Alyra and will come when I call on you. Do you understand me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dazed teenager just nodded before they went further into the woods with the God taking what was his’ once more. The full moon glistened on them both when their bodies became one once more. Alyra took what he gave her but her mind was in a haze unable to stop or scream out in alarm. Once they were done, Loki whispered in her ear, holding her back to him. “Go back to bed and sleep. The children will want to be fed again soon. You will forget this encounter.” With a nod, Alyra headed back home while the Trickster watched amused knowing that she would be sore in the morning but have no idea what had happened with Gabriel’s daughter under his control. He then left to head back to his hotel to rest and possibly have more fun. There was plenty of time for him to fully possess what belonged to him but right now with the babies behind a shield, he’d bide his time.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning, the family was busy by the time Alyra woke up in her bed. Her green eyes closed once again with the teenager gingerly getting up and out of the bed. The babies were sleeping since she had fed them not too long ago. Grabbing the baby monitor, Alyra slowly went downstairs and into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Dean noticed that his niece was up and smirked. “Morning sunshine. Glad you’re finally up and about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyra just nodded and headed to the fridge to grab some orange juice. Grabbing a glass, she drank some down before she spoke once again. “When are we going to find mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have some good leads but we have to do this carefully Alyra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom is suffering dad. I am having nightmares of the torment. I feel mom’s pain and fear.” The teenager looked at her father and uncles while Aason came down to breakfast with the other kids still in hiding so that Loki never found them. “You know I’m connected to mom more than any of the other kids. I can sense him and he can sense me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know and maybe you can help us find him with your connection.” Sam spoke hopefully and Alyra nodded before she sat down to breakfast slowly, only to wince a little but was able to hide with a cough. She didn’t know why she wanted to hide the pain from her family but something told her, she had to keep it hidden from the Winchesters. Once breakfast was finished, Alrya got up and got dressed before feeding the babies, bringing them down with her uncle Castiel’s help, placing them in the playpen in the living room. Sitting down she faced her father, taking his hands, knowing they were both gifted to search for Gabriel. Their minds searched for the angel that was her mother and his husband going wherever the visions took her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark room washed into her mind as she followed the dimly lit hallways floating into a room, gasping when she saw her mother on stone steps with a demon taking his grace. The dark-haired demon turned in her direction almost like he could sense her. Her mother also looked in her direction in alarm only to have her blasted away when the demon bellowed in her direction to send her away. Alyra let out a sharp cry when her vision was pushed back and away into her own body, falling back hard into the nearby wall. “Aghh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam immediately got up from the couch along with the others to check on her and was panting in alarm himself. “He’s alive. You found him Alyra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugnn...Y...Yeah,” The teenager groaned and let Castiel heal her head and back. “The bastard is draining mom’s grace. He is so strong that he flung me out of there pretty damn fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a start at least.” Dean said and clenched his jaw in anger before he went outside to the nearby woods to take out his anger on the trees. His fists bashed into the trees hard, his voice raw with his rage and frustration. When he came back in, the hunter was panting while his husband healed his hands. “We take the fight to him and I’m not pulling any fucking punches this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded and knew that this time they would find Gabriel. The demon that took him would pay for this even if it took them years to rescue the angel. They would never give up no matter the cost. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Asmodeus snarled and continued to push the needle into his arm watching the angel before him. “Someone is looking for you aren’t they? So there is some archangel in your daughter isn’t there Gabriel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel remained silent with his mind able to drift through the connection to get to his daughter wanting to protect her. When he reached her mind, Gabriel could only moan in pain with a sharp spark of electricity blasting into him. Someone was halting his ability to connect with his daughter through their birth connection. He glared at the demon only to whimper when he felt the hand smacking him down hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behave boy or I will have to hurt your little brat.” Gabriel stopped fighting and remained docile allowing the demon to put him back in the cage, the door closing behind him. The fire in his eyes remained but he would only submit until he knew his family was safe. When the time came, revenge would be sweet and as the days began to tick by, the list started to grow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Signs of a Trickster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The training room was full of new equipment with the young hunters working hard to train themselves in between having to finish high school. Alyra and Aason continued to hunt for Gabriel along with their parents. The demons soon knew to truly fear Dean and Sam Winchester since they were spilling a great deal of blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On March break, Alyra and Aason went onto a nearby hunt while Sam watched the twins giving the babies the milk his daughter had pumped for them before the hunt. In the nearby town, the two young hunters found out that there were some interesting deaths but it wasn’t anything remotely close to what Alyra wanted. She wanted to kill the trickster but sadly, he wasn’t there this time. Getting into the car, Aason looked at his cousin once they’d arrived at the hotel and headed to check in. Alyra entered the room and began to pace the room. “So, what do we know about the recon on mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much, really but we’re going to get Uncle Gabe out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a fucking year Aason.” Alyra continued to pace the room and grabbed her guns, making sure to check that they were ready to go out. “Lock and load, we’re going to get my mom now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay but we should get some rest first don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Alyra opened her travel bag and grabbed a bag of skittles, popping some into her mouth, laying back on the bed. Aason rose a brow looking at his cousin before heading towards the washroom to shower up. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you seriously have a candy problem.” Aason said and placed his clean clothes into the washroom before heading back into the room watching her munching her candy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Want to try that again? I swear the pregnancy really fucked with your eating habits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyra raised a brow and continued to munch more skittles, watching her cousin before Aason opened up her bag to reveal all the candy. He lifted the bags of skittles and lollipops. “I’m fine. I just like candy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Aly? You sure you’re really yourself since you were pregnant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so what? I like the candy now.” Alyra tossed the empty bag at her cousin. “Go have your damn shower man. Geez, you worry too much. You’re just like your folks.” She watched him walk back into the washroom to have his shower hoping that he never asked where she got her candy from. Loki was always leaving candy for her since he had first taken the teenager but she didn’t bother to truly question it any longer. It was helping her keep her milk sweetened for her children so it helped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Aason went to have his shower, Alyra got out the breast pump so that she could get more milk for the babies. They had specifically requested a room with a freezer, so she could deal with her milk growth for the babies. The babies were not newborns any longer but they still drank from her until they decided it was time for her to stop. They also ate baby food but it was difficult to get them to eat any vegetables by this point. Once she was done, she quickly cleaned up and placed the milk in the freezer to keep it for when they got home to the manor, after rescuing her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So dad and Uncle Sam will be here tomorrow morning to help with the hunt. We go in and use full force to get Uncle Gabe out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, let’s get it done.” Alyra said and grabbed one of the guns, putting it into the holster around her leg under her pants. “Time for some recon.” Aason nodded and both of the teenagers left the hotel room to get into the car but as they got into the car, Alyra glanced to the left and paused a moment. She only got into the car when her cousin tapped her on the arm to get her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” Aason asked glancing at her with a lot of concern in his blue eyes, watching her glance outside of the car and with a nod from her, they drove off with the boy never seeing the figure by their hotel watching them. He didn’t see the eyes or the wicked smirk on the cold face of the ancient God that watched his pet’s chemistry changing with each and every time he took her. Alyra remained silent and looked out the window no longer alarmed at seeing Loki, nor alerting her own blood to when she spotted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large building looked almost harmless from the outside but for the demons that were clearly surrounding the premises with the teenagers remaining hidden to keep an eye of the property. Alyra opened up a lollipop and Aason watched with his binoculars but then groaned. “Seriously Aly? I swear you were a fucking trickster with how much damn sugar you can consume and not gain a pound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not. I haven’t changed at all Aason so drop it already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this coming from the girl that liked fruit and healthy snacks to being a sugar junkie. Don’t deny it, I saw you drink chocolate syrup from the bottle last week and the old you never did that. That was more an Uncle Gabe thing but not you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we just work on the case here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Aason continued to watch the building but texted his dad with his concerns knowing that Alyra Winchester had changed or rather was changing. It worried him and the rest of the family but for now he could do nothing but try and get her to see what was happening to her. Once the sun went down, the teenagers headed back to the hotel to get some dinner and rest. Once they had gotten to the hotel, they met up with Sam and Dean sitting with them in a booth to the back of the restaurant. “Hey, so the place is covered in mooks dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we figured as much.” Dean said, watching the kids closely when they ordered their dinner noticing that Alyra had ordered her steak rare with extra blood, some vegetables, and a strawberry milkshake. “So, when did you start eating rare meat kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with the way I eat my steak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are eating like your mother does or rather did when he was the trickster.” Sam spoke leaning forward to whisper at her. “You are eating like you should be a lot heavier than you are and haven’t gained a pound. Your muscles are stronger and you are constantly hungry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? I have a good metabolism, dad.” Alyra soon began to eat her food when it arrived with the others, having gotten a burger for both Aason and Dean. Sam had his usual salad, always one to eat healthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I swear you’re eating like a damn trickster Alyra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyra just ignored the conversation and frowned looking up at them having finished her meal. “Excuse me, I need to go to the washroom.” Without a word, the teenager excused herself and walked towards the back of the restaurant, she then made sure that her family didn’t see her leave before walking towards a dark alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know dad. She seemed kind of out of it today. She was even distracted getting into the car before the stakeout. Something is up with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she is just worried about her mom. We all are and we have finally found him. She could be preoccupied.” Sam said and then frowned, “She’s been in there for a while. Do you think she is okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean got up and left the booth and headed to the washrooms only to spot the back door open a little bit. He then left into the back alley, drew his gun only to spot Loki with his niece. Firing a gun, he bellowed at the Trickster God. “You son of a bitch!” Before he could get to them, Loki smirked and threw his hand to send Dean flying into the side of a brick building. The God then picked the girl up and left with her in his arms, returning back to his hotel room. Having heard the commotion, Sam and Aason left the booth to find Dean crumpled down on the gravel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam went to his brother and then called Castiel. “Hey Cass, yeah we need you to come here. Dean’s been hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m there now.” Castiel spoke and hung up the phone, putting it into his pocket before he rushed over to his husband. Touching Dean’s head, he healed his husband before he picked up Dean. They all headed back to the hotel to take care of the situation at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean woke up slowly lying on the bed with a groan but then bolted right up. “Alyra! Son of a bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, where is Alyra?” Castiel asked calmly looking at his husband having gotten Bobby to come over to watch the children before he’d gone to check on Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has her.” Dean looked at the others in the room. “I know it was him. He looked different but I know it was him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who Dean? Who took Alyra?” Sam questioned and had the feeling that he wouldn’t really want to know the answer to the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki, Sam. He took Alyra….He has her.” Dean sat up to get off the bed and grabbed his gun wanting to hunt the Trickster God then and there. “I’m going to kill that bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a year since he took her. Why would he take her again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Aason, but he’s a dead son of a bitch when we get a hold of him.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Attack on the Bunker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, the family got themselves ready to go to rescue Gabriel from the demon prince holding him. Sam watched the others, while he checked his guns, knowing that they had to rescue Gabriel first before they went to save his daughter. The more time she spent with Loki, the more of her humanity trickled away from her. Dean quickly cocked his gun, checked it and then uncocked it to be ready. “Everyone ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aason nodded and looked at his father. “Yep, let’s roll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Cass, you stay home with the kids and meet us at the bunker if we need you. The safest place is at the bunker when we get him back. The warding will protect us if the bastard isn’t killed during this raid.” Dean said and with a nod, Castiel left to return home before everyone else headed out of the hotel room. Sam grabbed the frozen milk from the freezer, determined to test it to find out how much humanity was left in his daughter. Driving in two cars, the hunters headed out to get their wounded angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The building was quiet when the hunters headed towards the entrance. “Yeah, okay let’s go. Everybody ready?” Dean asked and with a nod, he led them into what looked like a gothic hallway. “Yeah, like this doesn’t scream demon.” Entering the gothic hallway to a door, guns drawn, the family noticed a large doorway but soon were forced to fight off the demon guards. Blood went flying, shouts of pain, and guts spilt with the Winchesters making short work on the help. Wiping off the knife with a rag, Dean shrugged. “Well guess you can’t get good help these days huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, so Aason, keep watch on the door.” Sam said before he and Dean kicked in the door, entering the large ornate room. Inside the room was a large throne and the cages that Sam had seen in the visions. “This is the room Dean.” Inching forward, he raised his gun when he noticed someone at the cage having grabbed his husband with the archangel blade in his hand. “Don’t move! Get away from my husband you bastard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have got to be fucking kidding me, Arthur Ketch?!” Dean trained his pistol on the man, nodded his head in the direction of Gabriel for Sam to go get him. “I’ve got you covered, Sam. Go get the hubby and let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam put his gun away, his eyes wet with his unshed tears going towards his husband. Crouching down, Sam held out his hand while Dean kept an eye on Ketch, not trusting him for a moment. “Hey, it’s me. Sam….Gabriel, come on honey...Time to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck did you do to him?” Dean demanded and went to the nearby table, noticing his brother in law’s grace in a jar, put it in his pocket and advanced closer. Gabriel was badly beaten and hurt but right now, he would do anything to protect them. Tears and emotions would come later on after they were safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not I..Asmodeus did this to him. I didn’t even know about him until recently. I only want to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What’s the catch? You tried to kill us more than once so why should we believe you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was only trying to save him. I want sanctuary, that is all.” Ketch said and then looked around with a sigh watching Sam holding the angel. “This is all touching and all but we should get the hell out of here before they return, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you fuck up, I kill you...Got it?” Dean growled when he left the room with the others, taking point signalling for Aason to follow. “Got to get the hell out of here and now.” The fight to the door, drew more demon blood but even as many came to attack, the reputation of the Winchesters halted many. They feared the Winchesters more than the Prince of Hell. Once outside, Dean helped Sam put Gabriel into the car to take him to safety. Sam knew it would take time to get his Gabriel back, driving towards the bunker. Once inside, Dean made sure to check the warding in the building while Sam went to take care of his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So dad what about Alyra?” Aason put his gun down while Dean got the grace out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will save her too. Get this milk in the fridge. We may need to use it later to figure out what is going on with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Gabriel sat down on the bed while his husband gently got the stitches from his mouth, knowing that he needed the rest. His body was covered in bruises, cuts and blood but he seemed to be alright considering that he had been punished for over a year. “There you go honey.” Sam said before he gently ran a wet cloth over the blood to get rid of the wounds the best he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long Sam?” The angel spoke clearly having not talked in quite some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over a year Gabriel.” Sam replied and gently held his husband, his eyes wet with tears. “He never truly broke you did he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N..No, He tried but if it had been longer, perhaps.” Gabriel shifted, aching from the sore muscles. “Loki was there...Alyra….He took her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he did. We’ll get her back too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is her condition?” Gabriel asked and when Dean came in, he noticed the silvery whisp in the bottle. Taking it from Dean, he opened it up and took his grace back only to blink at the bag of milk in the older hunter’s hands. “What is that? Are you planning to bottle feed me now Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this is from Alyra. She is breastfeeding your grandchildren. I just need to know if there is any hint of human left in this. She has been well, eating like a trickster and we need to know if she has changed or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it to me then.” Gabriel winced from the aching once again. It would take time to fully heal but right now, he would do whatever it took to bring their baby back. Opening the bottle, Gabriel dipped a finger in and tasted it. “Ughh, that is pretty gross. It’s like drinking milk coated in frosted flakes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Sam asked trying not to constantly cry, his emotions getting the best of him with being happy he had his husband but also sorrow that Alyra wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is, not good guys. There should be more humanity in this but this is more Trickster milk than having any human in it. You see the reason the Gods don’t really mate with humans is that they can’t handle the pregnancy. It also changes them, takes their humanity every time they leave their essence inside that person. My guess, Loki figured with archangel blood, she could handle it. It’s changing her and if we don’t get to her fast, there won’t be any more humanity left in her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we have to…” Sam started when the phone rang and the hunter frowned not knowing this number but placed it on speaker. After a long conversation with who was obviously the demon prince, the hunter hung up. “I’m going to check on the warding. I’m not letting that bastard get my husband again.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Gabriel remained in the bedroom knowing that in order to fully heal, he had to rest until his grace had done its job. They were discussing the situation on Alyra when the bunker’s alarms went off indicating that they had a breach. Sam grabbed his gun and followed Dean to the library to cut the intrusion off while Aason remained with his uncle. The blood red lights flooded the sanctuary, the secret home of the men of letters, the legacy of the Winchester family bloodline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood red ghosted in the hallways and into the library of the bunker with Sam and Dean determined to protect Gabriel and nearly jumped when Arthur Ketch came around the corner. He was also armed to protect the bunker. It wasn’t as if they trusted him but for now, he was on their side. Demons soon swarmed inside the bunker with Dean and Sam being forced to fight them off. It seemed that, once again, after Sam slashed throats with his knife, some of them bolted in terror. There would be no quarter for those that had remained until all suffered a fate worse than Hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean finally killed the last one, his breath coming out in pants with his brother watching him only to feel a strange push hard to the control panel. “Oww, dammit!” Sam went flying to land hard on his shoulder while Ketch went to the opposite side of the room, slamming into a column. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your warding wasn’t designed for the likes of me, Samuel.” A dark man spoke when he entered the bunker, his hair and beard a salt and pepper hue with a gaudy white suit on. He then stepped in front of the two brothers. “So, I’ve come for what’s mine, boys.” With a snap of his fingers, Sam saw to his horror that demons now had his husband and Aason. The teenager was thrown at his father while Gabriel pretended to be broken in. He would have his vengeance very soon. “I’ve missed you boy. I’m afraid I will have to punish you rather severely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel wanted to snort at the demon in amusement. If he thought that his punishments were bad, he had never had his bare ass belted by Sam Winchester. He then allowed them to get him up the stairs but then his rage grew when he saw his family suffering. The archangel let out a growl when he flung his arms up, letting the demons fly in the air at full force. The energy took over with his grace now growing to heal him. The energy was painful, his rage even more so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel, I broke you..You’re weak, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel smirked and lifted his head. “No, you didn’t break me you stupid son of a bitch.” When the demon fired an energy bolt at him, the archangel knocked it away as if he were swatting a bug. “You may have thought you broke me but you didn’t you fucking asshole and now, let me tell you something, I’ve always hated that dumbass suit.” Raising his hand up, Gabriel winked at his husband and watched in intense pleasure when the prince of hell burned up. Once all the demons were eradicated, Gabriel came back down the stairs, snapped his fingers changing his clothes. “Now, let’s talk about my daughter and how to get her back here with us.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Gabriel's Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The search for Loki didn’t take too long with Gabriel making sure that he was able to track where he would more than likely go. He knew his usual patterns, his green eyes watching the computer screen. He wasn’t one for research but this time, the archangel was more than determined to find his daughter. The family remained together the best that they could with Dean and Castiel remaining at the manor while Gabriel and Sam stayed at the bunker for the time being. His eyes widened and noticed the strange deaths, a cold smile crossed his face. Before his husband came back to bring them both dinner, Gabriel grabbed his long black coat, and the case, with the wooden swords he had taken the time to create. Loki was a dead man. Turning back to the table in the library, he wrote a note for Sam leaving the bunker. Snapping his fingers, he ported to Central City, Colorado. The belting he was going to get for leaving without Sam, was more than worth it. This was personal and yes it involved the Winchesters but he was going to head them off at the pass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam came back into the bunker with some food for them both, carrying a bag inside only to not be able to find Gabriel. “Hey, I brought dinner. Where are you?” Walking to the open computer, he glanced at the screen before spotting the note. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me. Dammit Gabriel!” He grabbed his cell phone and dialed home. “Yeah Dean, it’s Sam. Gabe’s gone. He took the swords with him and is headed to Central City, Colorado. Yeah can you bring the car around. I’m going to belt his ass when we get a hold of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean frowned and knew that Gabriel was in deep trouble this time. “Yeah, I’ll get Cass to watch the kids while we go and get your angel.” He then hung up the phone and grabbed some clothes for them both. Before he left the house, the hunter went into the dungeon to grab a few items there off the wall knowing that Sam would want to spank Gabriel for running off without waiting for them nor making a plan of attack. Getting into the car, he drove towards the bunker to pick his brother up before they made their way to Colorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive was silent with Sam fuming and Dean trying to remain calm. They could understand why Gabriel had jumped the gun but it was still too dangerous with the archangel low on grace right now. It would take him time to fully recover but they also knew that Gabriel wanted to get his daughter out of Loki’s clutches before it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam turned on his cell phone and called his husband, “Gabriel, what the hell are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel had just arrived in Colorado when his cell phone went off. Seeing that it was his husband, he groaned, chewed his lower lip and decided to just bite the bullet and answer it. “Hey Sammy, Yeah..Um well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what? You run off and try to do this alone? When we get there, you and I will be having a very long talk Gabriel Winchester about running off like this.” Sam promised and could tell even over the phone that the angel was visibly cringing. He knew his husband too well by now and also knew that this is what Gabriel would call worth it. “Yeah we are heading to the hotel and will let you know when we get there. Do me and your ass a favor, don’t do anything dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. I’ll be fine you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just listen to me. You’re in enough trouble already, so just stay put. I’ll call you in a bit.” Sam said with a firm tone before he hung up hoping to God that Gabriel listened to him this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel, of course, didn’t listen to his husband since he was already getting a hard spanking so grabbing the case, he went to stalk the first name on his list. He knew their habits, heading towards the nearest liquor store. Placing the sword in his belt, Gabriel waited until his quarry left the store, drinking heavily from the bottle of vodka. He at least could do this with style with a kazoo, playing music to draw Loki’s son towards him in the dark alley. “Fenrir Odensbane!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrir halted when he heard the music and watched Gabriel step out from behind the dumpster. “Gabriel. I take it you’re not here to apologize.” He tosses the bottle to the side after a long more gulp of the clear liquid clearly ready to face off with the archangel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya think?” Gabriel replied and watched Fenrir with his green eyes hardening. This was going to be fun and since he was going to get his ass belted, he was going to enjoy it. Sweeping the coat aside, the archangel smirked a little. He then revealed a wooden sword and watched the demigod’s face suddenly change, his claws growing. “I vowed to do this honorably. No gimmicks. No tricks. Just mano… a-mano.” Gabriel swung the sword and got ready to do battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of claws and wood clashed together with Gabriel having too much fun during this battle, taunting his opponent. “Here boy.” At the moment when he used the sword to block the sharp claws, they slid down on his hand drawing blood. He hisses only for a moment and grunted a little. Despite bleeding, Gabriel didn’t lose the enjoyment in this battle nor in his vengeance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never known an archangel to bleed.” With that said, Gabriel went on the full attack ignoring the deep claws digging into his side when he twirled in close to end the battle. His wooden sword met with the monster’s heart with as much force as he could muster. He then pulled it out and noticed the blood on his shirt. “Ahhh, fuck...Sam is going to kill me.” He muttered, stalking towards the hotel after grabbing his case to go find his husband when he answered his cell walking from the alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heading into the lobby of the hotel, he made sure to cover the wound with his jacket making sure to knock. His strength was starting to wane by that point. When the door opened, he weakly looked at his husband. “Um hi honey.” He couldn’t hide the blood and Sam looked furious when he saw the large amount of blood on his white shirt, now soaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Gabriel?” Sam wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist bringing him inside the hotel room to sit down while Dean grabbed some bandages. “What part of don’t do anything dangerous did you not get? You’re low on grace right now and you come here like a stuck pig.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean handed the bandages to Sam while he forced his husband to the couch, lifting the blood soaked white shirt up, hissing at the long deep scratches on his side and stomach. Cleaning the wound was clearly painful considering Gabriel groaned more than a few times. “This may hurt a little Gabe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel hissed and groaned when his husband pressed the bandage on the wound. “Oohhh, a little? Seriously honey, your bedside manner needs work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happened?” Sam asked seriously, looking at his husband with his eyes watching the bloodied shirt for a moment. He was already counting the offenses and one was already a belting offense. “You might as well fess up since you’re getting at least one spanking with the belt Gabriel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh nuhhh...owww….Fuck...okay, I killed one of Loki’s sons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? You went after them without us to help you out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I knew where he was and had to get him before they left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know they’ll be gunning for us now right?” Dean asked and sighed, rolling his eyes. “Look, I love you and you’re family Gabe but sometimes you can be such a pain in the ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, shut up Dean. At least I did it and you have no clue what that bastard did to me. They sold me to Asmodeus and every day for over a year. Everyday he tortured me, he debased and fed off my grace. What I went through, you don’t forgive. Loki and his family have to pay for what they’ve done to me and Alyra. He took her and abused her. That is something that I’ll kill them for and would do it repeatedly if I could.” Gabriel snarled in rage, his face wet with unshed tears before putting his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam sat down and held his husband while he let the angel sob from the pain and torment.”I know, I know and we will make them all pay for this but you can’t do this alone. You don’t have to do this alone Gabriel. We do this as a family, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides you being low on grace, we have to do this the old fashioned way.” Dean replied and grabbed three beers from the fridge handing each of them one before opening his. “Well this will require a toast. To staking the fucking bastards and having revenge Winchester style.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drink to that.” Gabriel smirked and took a drink from his bottle with Sam agreeing. “So I brought the syringes for Alyra. You really think mine and Sam’s blood injected into her will cure her of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth a shot considering blessed blood can cure a demon, so why not your blood mixed together? You are her parents and will need both of your blood to do it.” Dean said drinking more of the beer while they discussed plans on how to fix the young hunter.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Gabriel had needed to rest and knew that once he was healed up, Sam would be belting his ass. He groaned and looked at his husband nervously. “So um how bad is the sentence there warden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam couldn’t help but smirk a little, shaking his head, he spoke in a firm tone. “Believe me Gabriel, you don’t really want to know, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So um one with the belt at least huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, and I’m still working on your sentence Gabriel.” Sam replied and helped his husband to sit back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel just groaned and didn’t look too excited about that before he stood up. “At least you’ll make it up to me after like always, I’m sure.” Just as Sam was about to reply, the door crashed open revealing two men, one with a whip. “Oh raspberries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men looked at the men in the room before one spoke. “We’re here for the angel.” It was clear that they were not human but then again, the Winchesters knew this and before one knew it, they were in a fight with Dean being attacked and Sam being choked from behind. Gabriel went into the washroom, hiding a little but then once he had his chance, he grabbed the second wooden sword, driving it into the back of Narfi. When Narfi went down, Sam coughed while Gabriel grabbed the third sword pointing it at the youngest. “Hey handsome, ready to die?” The youngest of Loki’s grown children bolted from the room in terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh….Crap, I think I just...Fuck…” Gabriel groaned once he tried to move towards the door, his stomach screaming in pain. “I’ll get him later..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong.” Dean said and held up the handcuffs, “You are going to stay here while Sam and I get rid of the body Gabriel. You skipped out on us once, let’s not add more offenses to the list okay?” They then cuffed the archangel to the room divider while they took care of getting rid of the demi-god’s body.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Unfinished Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gabriel remained in the room and groaned while his husband and Dean went to get rid of the body but then decided to be a smart ass once they returned, considering he was already in trouble with Sam. “You know, you guys are lucky I’m low on juice, considering what I did to the last guy that locked me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real cute Gabe. Now, tell us about the whole story. Why did Loki come after us and take Alyra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a fun story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well we just broke into a junkyard and put the body of a demi-god into a car crusher so think you owe us as much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel sighed and chewed his lower lip nervously. This wasn’t a story he liked to tell when it involved someone he completely loathed now but his family owed the truth on how he became the trickster. “Okay, okay. Look, the whole Norse Pantheon is its own weird thing. They’re not really demigods. Think of them more as God begotten monsters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so you remember when I told you years ago that I was in witness protection? Who do you think put me there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loki? You and Loki were friends?” Sam asked and grabbed another beer, handing one to his husband. “Really? Well that makes sense but what does he want with us, besides killing two of his kids. Why did he take you in the first place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting to that, can you let me finish babe?” Gabriel took a sip from his beer before he continued with the story. “Okay well, anyway, a few thousand epochs ago, I was out for a hike in the fjords. Came across Loki bound in a cave, snake dripping venom into his eye. Ugh. Apparently, he had some spat with his pops. Anyhoo, I freed him. Saved his life. Then my real brothers started going at it. I wanted out. Loki owed me one, so… he helped me ditch Gabriel and become him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that is when you took on the whole Trickster vibe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bingo. Right on the money. I knew you were the smart one Sam.” Gabriel smirked and drank more of his beer watching Dean frown at him. “Aww you are so cute when you pout Deano.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Dean muttered and drank more of his beer clearly not liking it when Gabriel teased him like that or rather he didn’t mind. He wouldn’t ever tell Gabriel that of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did Loki do while you were impersonating him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, he had his own family drama to worry about. It was in his best interest to go off the grid for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, so we hit them fast and hard, put the blood in Alyra and get back to the bunker is that the plan?” Dean asked, pretty sure that Gabriel had the plan on this one. “But remember we do this as a team and a family. You risk your ass one more time and you’ll have a very sore ass if you get the drift. We even brought a few supplies from the dungeon, Gabriel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, um what supplies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’ll see later on, so let’s get you dressed and go after Loki. You know he’s probably ready for us by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah probably. You want to uncuff me here?” Gabriel waited for Sam to uncuff him but as he stood up, he felt the hard whack to his behind. He grunted and looked at his husband. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a small taste of what you’re getting later on after this is done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, peachy.” The archangel groaned before he went to go get dressed while Sam and Dean prepared for the ambush.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel left the washroom, now fully dressed while his husband and Dean got their gun loaded. He then grabbed the black wood sword case and then put on his black jacket. “Well, Sleipnir's a lot of things, but mainly, he is a coward. I will bet all the personal lubricant in the S.F.V… that after we killed Narfi, he ran straight back to papa's skirts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he and Loki will be together. That's great. How do we find them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel turned and the blonde looked at his husband, kissing him softly for a moment. “Uh, they're about a… 5-minute drive from here. Penthouse of the Ophidian Hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously babe?” Sam inquired looking at his husband as if he’d grown two heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Gabriel, You’ve known this the whole time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. That's what Loki does. He rolls into a dump town, finds the seediest motel, then uses some mojo to give it his patented Cinderella treatment. Loki has his fun and then he moves on. I bet you dollar to dollar, that is also where we’ll find Alyra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn't go after him. Why?” Dean asked pretty sure Gabriel would have just gone after Loki to rescue his daughter first rather than going after the sons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause that's… ah… For the most satisfying retributive experience, everyone knows you don't take on the Big Bad from the jump. You work up to him, like so.” Gabriel reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the piece of paper with four names on it, two now crossed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I looking at?” Dean glanced at the piece of paper and then looked at Sam for any help on the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-- you've never seen a kill list before? Wow. Hmm. Okay. There's Fenrir, Narfi, Sleipnir, and then last but not least, Loki. I'm killing all of his sons in order. And then, when he's got nothing left, I take him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we never really wrote a kill list. We usually go in, gank the bastards and move on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we ready to go yet?” Gabriel took the list back before Sam headed towards the door, while Dean followed behind them both. Getting into the impala, Dean turned on his black painted baby, heading to finish this vendetta, Winchester style. “So here's what we're gonna do. We go in, we kill Sleipnir, and then, we surprise Big Daddy in the penthouse. Easy peasy like a breeze-y.”.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The hotel interior was old and had seen better days. When it had first been built, the hotel might have been a grand one but now it was a complete dive. Gabriel headed towards the elevator with Sam and Dean flanking him on either side, they got inside and the archangel looked at them both calmly. “One last thing, just so we're clear. Take out the bodyguards, take out the bystanders, whatever. But when it comes to Sleipnir and Loki, I’m the one who delivers the coup de grace. I want my beautiful face to be the last thing that they see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator arrived on the third floor only to have Sleipnir having shouted in alarm for his body guards to attack. In the confusion once, Gabriel turned off the lights, the youngest of Loki’s grown children was on the ground begging for his life. He was given no quarter with Gabriel looking at the boy with his wooden sword at his chest. “Sorry, no dice.” He then slammed it down. The wood went straight into Sleipnir’s heart, killing him instantly. Wiping the blood off the sword, Gabriel and Sam turned to notice that Dean was gone with the last sword. “Where is Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The penthouse. He went after Loki.” Sam gasped and bolted for the stairs to get to the penthouse before Dean found trouble while Gabriel bolted after. The archangel wanted the honor of killing Loki himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Loki’s mine!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dean walked down the hallway and opened the doors to enter the penthouse spotting Loki sitting down on the couch, he then turned his head to notice his young niece lying in the bed sleeping, completely naked. “It's over Loki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh Dean Winchester. I wondered when you would come visit us for a change. Do you like what I’ve done with the place?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising the wooden sword, Dean entered the room. “You know why I’m here. You attacked my family, kidnapped my niece, abused her and sold my brother in law to a demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes,” The trickster placed the lollipop in his case, watching the hunter. “Did Gabriel ever tell you why I came after him? Our treatment of your brother in law, is payback for a slight of a more personal nature. The death of my father, Odin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that wasn’t him. That was Lucifer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. But why was my father there in the first place? To parlay, to deal with Gabriel's brothers. When we first made terms, I had only one condition-- I would give him my face, teach him to be me, the trickster, if he agreed to abandon the more… volatile affairs of his family. Forever. When he hit that hotel, he broke that promise, and it cost my father his life. He then lost all rights to his child, mine to claim as I would.” He took off his jacket and hung it up watching Dean moving towards the hunter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world was going to end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That never mattered to him before. Gabriel had to be punished. Odin was a salty, disagreeable bastard. Truth is… he despised me. But he was my father. I'm sure you understand. What would you do for your father?” Loki stood before Dean ready to hurt him and when Dean attempted to stab him in the chest, Loki sighed and hit the Winchester hunter hard. This went on for quite a while before he slammed Dean into the wall hard. “Mess with the real Trickster, get the real tricks Boy.” He then let his image dissolve while Sam rushed into the room to get to his sleeping daughter. Pulling out the syringe, Sam then injected the blood from himself and Gabriel into her veins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyra arched up and screamed in agony, which only alerted Loki, his fury attacking Sam and Dean while he really went into search of Gabriel. Watching the archangel approach, he rose a brow and smirked coldly. “Hello Gabriel. You don’t have my sword?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wanted to do this one old school.” Gabriel tossed the other sword into the hallway. He watched Loki approach before he was slammed hard into the wall. A glass mirror broke and Gabriel grunted in pain landing to the side, his stomach still injured. The wound was reopened when Loki kicked him in the stomach hard. Blood started to dribble down his shirt, wetting the floor in a few droplets. The whole time, Loki continued to beat on the angel, taunting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you're some… poor, innocent victim?” Loki stalked towards his prey, smelling the blood before punching him in the head. The trickster knew that if he were to die tonight at least he could take out his rage. He could bring the mighty archangel down a peg.”Gabriel, with his deadbeat daddy and his mean older brothers. Who will help me? Who will save me?” He then picked his old friend up against the wall. “I did.  But you… you couldn't keep one promise. You think I deserve to die for your spinelessness?! That my sons deserved to die?! Tell me Gabriel, how does it feel to know I took your daughter, fucked her repeatedly and got her pregnant? How does that feel?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel roared in rage and thrust Loki up against the wall just as Dean slid the correct sword into his hand knowing Sam was watching over his daughter. “Shut up.” He put the sword towards Loki’s heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel to know she was mine and will never be free of me. Even after I die. You are pathetic and when you broke that promise, you lost all rights to her protection from me. Face it, old friend, you're a joke. You're a failure. You live for pleasure. You stand for nothing. And in the end, that's exactly what you'll die for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You first.” Gabriel smiled coldly and slammed his arm forward, twisting the wooden sword in Loki’s chest. The gasp of pain was music to his ears with the Trickster God finally dead. Taking his sword, he wiped the blood off and caught his breath,  finally having this horrible year done and over with. Walking back to the suite, Gabriel walked towards the bed. “How is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s cold but still alive but I don’t know how much humanity she has left.” Sam picked his daughter up, wrapped her in a blanket before they left the hotel. They all got into the car and headed for the bunker, determined to put this all behind them once and for all.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The drive back after getting their stuff, was silent but it was over. Alyra was still naked in a blanket but at least they were able to stop every hour to give her blood hoping that this worked. Gabriel grabbed his eldest baby, placed her on a bed before he secured her there with cuffs, his eyes wet with internal pain. What had he done? What had he brought on his own child? What had he brought to the entire Winchester family? This was all because he couldn’t keep one promise, to stay out of his family’s fight because of one God’s rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat watching his daughter for a few hours, his heart heavy with the agony of all that had transpired the past year. The abuse both he and his daughter suffered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam walked into the bedroom with a syringe. “It's time to give her more blood.” Taking the needle, putting it into his own veins, drawing blood and doing the same with Gabriel. He then pushed the final dose into their daughter, watching her seize up in agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyra’s green eyes suddenly snapped open, to look at her parents with complete confusion. “Ughhnn! Where am I? What happened?” She then noticed her mother, seeing his grace before she was allowed to hold him. Her pain flooded from her eyes while Gabriel unlocked his daughter’s cuffs. The eldest child of Sam and Gabriel Winchester was back and finally free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re safe, Alyra...You’re safe. We all are from now on. We got him and Loki can never touch you again.” Gabriel held her for some time before he let her sleep. Once she was resting, the archangel stood up and nodded. “Guess it’s time to pay the piper huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, let’s go to our room. You go ahead and I’ll grab a few things we will need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel nodded and walked down the hall to the bedroom, he shut the door, snapped his fingers losing all his clothing before he bent over the bed waiting to face Sam’s fury. Once Sam entered the room, locked the door and sat down, the hunter put his husband over his knees. Bringing his hand down hard, he began to spank the pale backside before him. Gabriel gasped and yelped at the hard smacks only to let out even harder cries with the leather coming down. “Ahhhh I’m sorry! Owwww Saaaammm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean smirked hearing the noises from the bunker's library, shook his head and opened a beer. Yep things were getting back to normal for this family. He then nearly choked on the liquid once he heard the telltale moans and grunts with Sam and Gabriel making up again. “Oh God, I’m going to need to bleach my brain.” He then went to do some research to get his mind off the obvious sex going on not too far from his location. Yep, things were going to be back to normal for the Winchester family but for how long? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean didn’t want to think about the next crisis this family would need to face. For now, they could all bask in the normalcy, or what counted as normal for a family of immortal humans, marked by their angel mates, half angel children, a pagan witch, and two trickster babies. Leaving the library, Dean went towards his own room and smirked seeing Castiel waiting for him, Shutting the door, Dean twirled the paddle in his hand with a smirk. “Ready to play Cass? It’s only fair that you get a spanking too.” He then pounced his husband with one thing for certain. Even if the Gods did rise, they would face this together as a family of hunters. The family business. The Winchesters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The End</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author’s Note: I do hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, the final chapters were based on the Supernatural Episode Unfinished Business from Season 13. Yes, it was a bit out of character and a bit of foul language but that is what fanfiction is, a work of pure fiction for the love of this show and the awesome characters in it that we all love. There will be more to come in the future but for now, smile and carry on!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>